Stand By Me
by Irish1812DollFace
Summary: When Blair's world falls apart she dosnt know who to turn to.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes I am starting a new story and I hope you all like it. For a heads up the first chapter is going to be a little short .so enjoy_

I really didn't want to get back into the real world right now but I knew I had to. I steel had go and start college at Columbia. Sighing I made my way over to the hotel where I was staying at; walking over to the door through the lobby and into the elevator I pressed the button for the top floor. When the elevator dinged and I walked out to the hall way and started to make my way over to my room. Slipping the card key into the slot I opened the door slammed it shut and through all my bags onto the floor. Walking over to the couch I sat down to rest. I wonder where Serena is I thought; I haven't seen her since we departed at the café early that morning, I was all of a sudden interrupted in my thought when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened it up; when I did there was a mid aged man in about his late thirties standing in a black suit. "Yes, can I help you" I asked. "Are you Miss Waldorf" he asked. "Yes" I replied back. "Miss Waldorf I have come from New York with devastating news, may I come in" "Yes of course" I said opening the door wider. I guided him over to the couch, we both sat down. "Miss Waldorf I am going to frank, early this morning your mother was on her way to work when a taxi cab hit her limo; they rushed her in as soon as they could but she lost a lot of blood and she started to clot. Miss Waldorf they did everything that they could do to save her". I just stood there starring at him as if he had grown another head. "You may leave now" I said. "Of course Miss Waldorf and I am terribly sorry for you loss.' He said shutting the door gently. When I heard the door shut I made my way off the couch and ran to the bathroom; I shut and locked the door , I got on my knees and did what I did best just to make my mom happy.

When I was done I pulled myself up and flushed the toilet, I walked over to the counter to brush my teeth. When I was done I opened the bathroom door and walked back into the living room. When I walked over to the TV and turned it on to the new channel. When I did turn it on all over the news it read _breaking news Designer Eleanor Waldorf died in a tragic car accident early this morning._ I hadn't shed one tear not a signal one. Walking over to my room I went in there grabbed my purse and passport; I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote Serena a letter explaining what happened. With that being done I walked out the hotel door. When I made my way out side I hailed a cab "Paris airport" I said. Driving through Paris I started to think about the last couple minuets that just happened. I really didn't know what to do I was supposed to be Blair Waldorf these things aren't suppose to happen to her. "Miss we are here" the cab driver said. I through a wad of cash at him and exited the taxi. I rushed over to the counter where a girl was standing. "I need the next flight out of here to New York" I said rudely. "Yes, of course miss may I see you passport" she said in her heavy thick French accent. I handed her it while she did a bunch of typing on the computer. "Looks like we have one seat left and it leaves in twenty minutes" "yes that is perfect" I said. Grabbing my ticket I made my way over to the loading lane; I gave the guy my ticket and then went go find my seat. When I found it I lifted my bag up into the carrier and then sat down in the seat to relax, close my eyes I fell asleep.

A few hours later I was woken by a stewardess informing me that they had landed. Wakening myself up I unbuckled myself, grabbed my bag and then walked off the plane. I saw my town car waiting for me so I walked over to him and got it as he opened the door for me. When I got into the car and the door was securely shut I relaxed against the leather seats and rested my head back with my eyes closed was when I heard my phone beep. I took it out to check it when I saw a gossip girl blast: _morning upper east siders but its not a very good one. We have had a tragic accident that has happened to us. We lost are famous Eleanor Waldorf. Just now her heir was seen getting off a plane at JFK airport, are condolences B. you know you love me Xoxo Gossip Girl. _

I slammed my phone back into my purse even more irritated now than before. Arriving outside the front of my house I quickly exited the car. Running through the lobby I made it to the elevator and then quickly ran inside; pressing my floor I waited. The elevator doors slide opened and out I went. Before I could make it to the stair case I was met with a sobbing Dorota that pulled me into a hug. "Oh miz Blair I hear terrible news are you ok" I looked down to my faithful maid and nodded my head yes. I pried her arms from around me and made my way up the stairs "I'll be up in my room" I said as I kept on walking not wanting to appear vulnerable. I walked into my room and shut the door. I walked over to my bed and lay down; closing my eyes trying to push away the nightmares I fell asleep.

Latter on that night I was woken up by pounding on my door and a repeating "Blair sweetie" over and over again. Recognizing the voices as Serena and Dan. I walked over to the door and shouted "you guys go away I am fine" "No Blair you are not ok, you don't have to isolate yourself from us sweetie; just open the door" Serena tried to pry but I didn't budge. "I said that I was fine just going away" I shouted again. "Blair" Dan said. "what Humphrey" I snapped." Come on just open the door, you will come out and talk to us and then everything will be fine" he tried to pry this time. "Ha" I scoffed "I told you I am fine now if you don't get away from that door I will all security" I threatened. I didn't hear a reply so I assumed that they had left.

_**Dan and Serena**_

"Fuck Dan what are we going to do" "I don't know Serena. How can we get through to her" he asked. She sighed and then walked over to the couch; if only … hold it she thought. Standing back up she turned back to Dan "Dan" she said quietly "hmm" he replied. "We need to call Chuck".

"No, Hell no you want us to call the guy that just broke her heart, what the hell is the matter with you" he snapped. "Don't you dare what the hell is wrong with me" she snapped back. "My best friend is in there Dan, razing down. She won't fucking talk to anyone because when she's upset she isolates herself from everybody and the I have never gotten through to her and the only one that has is Chuck. Right now I don't care that he just hurt her I rather have him be in there saving her because right now he is the only one that can". "Well what about you, you're her best friend, your suppose to be there for her. What about during high school, who was there for her" "Dan were you not there the first year. I left for boarding school and she went to Chuck and has been ever since, yeah she comes to me for little problems but she goes to him for these situations" "Why" Dan asked. "Because she loves him, she trusts him and she might not admit it right now because of what he did but deep down from what I know of them they turn to each other when there world falls apart." With that being said she walked off leaving him.

As she was walking she pulled out her phone and dialed her speed dial number four. It ringed for a seconded when it picked up "Serena, how is she" "Chuck I don't think she's dong very well" "what do you mean you think" he said back angrily. "She won't open the door what am I suppose to do. Chuck you need you get here and fast I don't know what she's doing behind those doors" Serena said worried. "I am on my way" he said. With that the line went dead.

_**Shall I continue.**_

_**Xoxo-Manhattan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SO thank you so much for those who reviewed I appreciate it so so much. So here is the next chapter. **_

Pressing the elevator door closed to the Empire he waited for it to make it down the lobby. He couldn't believe all the things that had just occurred. When he had gotten the phone call of Blair's mother dying it hit him so hard he didn't know what to do, let alone think of what the love of his life is going through. What he did to her was one of the worst things he has ever done to her and he hated himself for it more than anything; when he has gotten the phone call from Serena he was both scared and thankful for this happening . For one it gave him the opportunity to show Blair that he was sorry and that he could be there for her no matter what. He was brought out of his thought when the elevator doors slid open; walking out of the elevator he sauntered through the hotel lobby and outside into the cool Manhattan fresh air then straight into his limo. Before he went to Blair's he needed to make a few stops. "Arthur we need to make a couple stops on our way, first to the movie store, Ben and Jerry's, Paris chocolates, and the airport.", he said. "Yes sir."

Making all his rounds his limo finally came to a halt in front of the Waldorf's residence. Exiting the car he grabbed all of the things and then made his way to the building, walking through the lobby he made his way to the elevators. Stepping inside he pressed the button for the top floor.

_**BLAIRS POV-**_

Waking up from her nap her throat felt a little parched so she had decided to go down stairs to get a glass of water. As her bare feet patted over to the door she heard talking down stairs; waiting for about a second to see if she can hear anything else she opened the door and started to make her way down the stair case. When she made her way to the bottom she stopped at the last step and watched Serena and Dan trying to talk in hushed whispers. "What are you guys still doing here I thought I told you all to leave, can't I be alone for five seconds." I said tiredly. They both looked at me ready to say something but the elevator dinged. Everyone in the room froze and looked over to see who was here. I waited to see who it was getting ready to tell whoever it was to leave; the only thing that stopped me was none other the devil itself. Chuck Bass just walked out of my elevator. As he stepped out he lifted his head up and we locked eyes immediately like some magnetic pull. "Oh Chuck you're here, that's good. I and Dan are just going to head out; by B." Serena said grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him towards the elevator that they rushed into. Waiting for when they left was when I decided to talk. "What are you doing here" I said in an angry tone. "Serena called me and told me that you are not doing so well" "so, what she called you" "Well I am not standing here because e I think we are on good terms right now I came because Serena nor Dan could get through to you" "THAT IS NON OF YOU CONSERNE" I yelled at him harshly. For a minute I felt bad because I saw him flinch but then I remembered that I was mad at him. "Chuck just go I don't want you here and I am pretty sure that you don't want to be here" I said. "Well you wrong Blair this is the only place that I want to be right now" he said gently. This made me feel a little something more for him then just hate. "Look Blair I know what I did with Jack and the Empire was wrong; even more than that I know and I hate myself for it more than anything for it was when I slept with Jenny. If you want me to leave Blair I will; when I did those things to you I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror; so I don't blame you for feeling the same way, probably worse because you're the one that it happened to. I all wanted was to come over here and help you because your mother died and I know what it feels like to lose a parent and you of all people should know that. I just want you to know that I love you and I am here for you." What he said to me left me speechless. I did know more than anybody what losing his father did to him and what he did was wrong but that doesn't change the fact that he hurt me. "Chuck …..you hurt me so bad that I don't know if I could ever for give you for it….when I gave you my heart when I told you that I loved you I trusted you not to break it and you did and I don't know how to forgive you; for some reason I do though." I said honestly. I saw his face go into a shocked expression. "So what are you saying" he asked skeptically. "To be honest I am not sure; you are right if we were still together I would want to go through this with you and only you, but were not. So…" this time I saw his face fall a little but, then it went back to his normal blank expressions. "Blair…. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything and I am sorry for hurting you; I hope you that you get through you mother's death steadily and don't have to many bumps in the road like I did, good bye." With that said he walked over to the entrances table and dropped a bag that he was carrying and then turned to leave. Walking to the elevator he pressed the button and waited. I can't let him go I thought I really did need him; besides he can be on probation cant he, yes I ll put him on probation. "CHUCK"I screamed when he was about to enter the elevator. He quickly turned around and looked d at me startled "Blair what's wrong are you ok?"he asked " No I am not ok Chuck, I don't know what to I am suppose to mad at you but I want you so badly right now." I said feeling wetness on my face, and then I saw that it was me crying. "So please…. Don't go." I pleaded like a little girl, kicking myself for doing it to. He walked over to me and he didn't stop until he was right in front of me. "Are you sure that's what you want Blair" he asked gently. "I nodded my head yes; he smiled gently and then turned around to go retrieve the bag that he had left on the table. Grabbing it he turned back to her "I brought you some things." He said. Getting excited I rushed over to him and stood on my tip toes to try and see in the bag. "What did you bring me" I asked eagerly. He chuckled and then backed away from me to start heading towards the staircase, I followed him until w made it to my bedroom door. "May I come in" he asked, "Sense when do you ask Bass" I said walking passed him. I got on my bed and patted the seat next to me. He walked over and sat down dumping the bag out with what looked like all my favorite things; he even brought things that not even Serena new I liked. Grabbing Gone with the wind and throwing it at him "Put it in" I commanded. He gave me a playful glare but got up and still put it in. I quickly got under the covers, grabbed my Godiva's and relaxed while munching on them. I looked over to where Chuck was and saw him making his way back over to the bed; sitting on top of the covers he grabbed the remote and pressed play. First I ignored it that he was being like this.

A little while into the movie I started to get really irritated with when I just cracked. "Will you get under the fucking covers with me" I nearly shouted. Startled he looked over at me in shock, he got up, through the covers back and climbed in next to me; I scooted over to him a laid my head on his chest and continued to watch the movie not bothering to explain my little outburst.

_**Sooooooo what did you all think.**_

_**Shall I countine? Xoxo-Manhatan**_


	3. Chapter 3

Wakening up with strong arms wrapped around me I snuggled back into them when I had the sudden urge to vomit. Wiggling my way out of Chuck's embrace I through the covers off and ran to the bathroom; I hunched over the toilet and puked. It just kept coming up and I didn't know what was wrong with me, I hope I wasn't sick or anything I thought to myself. I dropped to the floor in a heap and laid my head on the cool tiles because I was sweating so hard; feeling the urge to vomit again I brought myself back up and threw up again; this time I felt a someone pulling my hair back gently while rubbing my back. When I was finished I whimpered in pain then turned my body into his so I could wrap my arms around him and burry my face in his neck. I felt him pick me up and gently sat me on the counter he pulled away from me to hand me my tooth brush; I quickly brushed my teeth grabbed some mouth wash and spit. "What time is it" I croaked out. He handed me a glass of water and I thanked him. "Its 3:23" I nodded my head and set my glass down and reached my arms out to him. He immediately lifted me in to his arms and carried me back to bed. Setting me down he tucked the covers over me and then climbed in next to me. "Were you not feeling well when we went to bed?" he asked. "No I felt fine, I don't know why that happened" I replied honestly. "Well…. Do you think it has anything to do with your mother's death that can bring a lot of stress Blair?" He said hesitantly. "I don't know maybe." "Blair I think it's time to talk about your mother's death." "Why she's dead big deal" I said frustrated but, deep down I knew it wasn't true and I knew that he knew that to. "Blair we both know that that is not true" he said. "I know I know it just….i don't see why she died now of all times and when I think about it Chuck the only thing that I can remember about her is when she criticized me and I feel horrible that I miss her but I don't want to miss her; Chuck am I a bad person?" I stumbled out. He pulled me to him and I eagerly put my arms around him just wanting him to hold me. I cried in to his chest in for what seemed like forever.

_**That morning-**_

Stretching like a cat across Chuck's chest Blair had another odd urge to throw up again; so once again throwing back the covers she rushed into the bathroom for a repeat of last night. She felt horrible, even worse than last night. She felt for the second time that day a warm hand rubbing soothing circles on her back while her hair was being pulled away from her face. Continuing to purge, she heard the shower go on when she was done so she turned to Chuck filling the tub with bubbles, Salt rocks and lighting my favorite candles. When he was finished he turned to me and I gave him a soft smile in which he returned. I reached my arm towards him because; I felt the sudden urge to be held by him again. He picked me up without hesitation and sat down on the edge of the tub "would you like to me undress you or do you think you can do that" for some reason this hurt a little bit, not knowing what emotion came over her. "Why, you don't want to touch me" I asked with a quiver in my voice. He looked at me shocked. "Blair what are you talking about of course I..." but he was cut of "It's because I am so fat isn't it" she sobbed out. "No one wants me, my mother never did and now she's gone to, no wonder you went too little Jenny Humphrey" she cried out hysterically. "Oh baby no, no, no you're absolutely wrong. I love you and only you." He tried to explain. "Then why did you sleep with her" she sobbed back. "Baby I thought you didn't want me anymore so I didn't care what I did and that was one of the most drunken stated I have ever been in since my father's funeral. I know I hurt you and I am so, so sorry and I understand if you don't forgive me." Blair sniffed a few more times before answering. "So you do want me" "Of course I do" she wiped her eyes and turned around to straddle him "Then make love to me Chuck" she buried her face in his neck while slowly making her way down his chest. Chuck just sat there with shock written on his face again; if Blair wasn't being so emotional right now he would try and talk her out of it. So he decided that he would make a little deal. "On one condition Blair" "whaat" she whined trying to get his trousers off. He grabbed her shoulders to get her attention as she starred at him with wide eyes. "You can't regret it afterwards" he said seriously. Nodding her head eagerly she mashed her lips on his with such a powerful force that they landed in the bath tub splashing water everywhere. Kissing her back, he let his hand roam everywhere on her body; he reached down and pulled her negligee over head and through it on the side of the tub. With Blair being a little too eager he had to help her take off his pants. When they made it off he grabbed her hips and flipped them over so that he was on top of her; he looked down in to her eyes as she more than happily spread her legs for me. Lowering himself so he was grazing her he started to push into her, he pulled back all the way and then slammed all the way in as she cried out in pain and pleasure. "OH MY…. CHUCK, PLEASE HARDER" she whimpered desperately. Thrusting in her as hard as he knew she could handle he felt her walls start to clench around him. "Dam it Blair" he growled out. "AHHHHH" she cried out. He grabbed the edge of the tub as she raked her nails down his back. "CHUCK" "BLAIR." He opened his eyes and looked down to see Blair start to cuddle against his chest tiredly so he stood up and grabbed a towel so he could pick her up and take her to bed. Laying her down she immediately fell asleep; he looked down at her sleeping form then bent down to kiss her lips softly. Wanting to find out what was wrong with her he went over to her computer and started to type in Blair's symptoms: Emotional, up and down mood swings, increase of sexual urges and repeated vomiting. He pressed search and looked at the screen to see what it gave him and what showed up he could not believe his eyes; there it was in black bold letters. _**Common source: Pregnancy.**_

_**Soooooooooooooooooooooo shall I continue**_

**I know I made this chapter a little shorter but I was tired. So sorry,**

**Thank you 3words8letter87 for your wonderful reviews I love hearing from you always.**

**Chairlovforever thanks for the awesome reviews always**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I hope you all liked the last chapter and enjoy this one.**_

Finding out this information both excited him and scared him to death more than anything. I can't believe Blair was pregnant with his baby; so many different thought went through his head, like were they ready for a baby, did she even want one, would they make good parents. So many thought went through his head right now it wasn't even funny; he glanced over to where Blair was sleeping and thought him to be the luckiest man in the world to have a women like her and now she was going to bring his baby into the world without even knowing it. Shutting down the computer he walked over to the bed and started to get under the covers. When he was under he turned on his side so that he was spooning her and so that he could wrap his arm around her waist; as he did this she started to stir and then soon woke up, glancing over her shoulder at him she gave him a soft smile while snuggling closer "Did you sleep at all?" she asked me. I just nodded my head no at her as I pulled her closer "Then what did you do the whole time I was sleeping. You didn't molest me or anything Bass?" she joked. Amused by her playfulness he dove straight for her neck and started to kiss her repeatedly on her neck and in turn she burst out in a fit of giggles "CHUCK STOP" she screamed in happiness. Pulling away from her I looked down into her eyes as she stared back up at me; I bent down and nuzzled her neck dreading the question that I had to ask her next "B" "mmmm" "I know you don't want to but were are going to plan your mother's funeral today." She looked at me like I just slapped her. She started to nod her head no while she tried to pull away from me but I held tight. She started to try and kick me but I held her down "Chuck let me go I need to get up" "No. not until you agree to do this with me. She is you mother Blair and I know it hurts to see her go, especially when you are the one having to plan everything. I know I know ok. But I am going to be hear every step of the way." I told her. she started to shake hard against me has she cried in my arms; I turned her into my chest and she grasped on to my chest hair while she buried her face in the crook of my neck. "Chuck…I can't do this so pleas…don't make me" she pleaded with me. I considered it for a moment but, then I realized that I felt bad when I didn't do a single thing in my father's funeral. "Blair I know that you don't want to sit there in a funeral home picking out coffins, flowers or sending out invitations." I said carefully rubbing her back as she bathed me in her tears. "Do you remember my father's funeral?" I asked her and she just nodded between my neck while still crying. "I didn't do one thing for the whole thing. Afterwards when I recovered form it one of the worst things I regretted was on being able to plan my father's own funeral. I just let some hires help do it; now do you really think that's what you want to do Blair." "No…" she cried harder. "I was hoping…..that… you would..kind of do it." She managed out in a sobbing slash shy voice. Trying to keep from laugh I decided to make a deal with her. "Ok how about I make a deal with you" she pulled away from his chest and stared up at him with tear stained eyes. "What" she asked skeptically. I bent down and kissed her nose and she smiled. "We do everything over the phone, I do all the talking and you just pick out things. How about it" I could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought about it for a moment. "Fine" was all she gave me but I was happy with that. "But," she said before I got my hopes up you have you do something for me" "Name it and it's done" I told her. She just smirked at for a second "Make love to me" she said matter of fact; surprised with the request but also glad. Smirking I rolled on top of her making her giggle. I started to trail kisses down her body making sure to stop to see that her breast get the treatment they deserve. Popping her left nipple out if my mouth I moved on to the next one. "Ooooohhhhhhhhhh, Chuck" Blair moaned as she nearly ripped my hair out of my head. I grabbed her arms and held them above her head so I could smash our lips together "mmmmmmmmm….mhhhhhh" she moaned out in return. Letting go of her arms, I switched arms to spread her legs open for me. "Chuck let go of my arms" she groaned "No" teased. "NOW" she yelled at me. Thinking that I did something wrong I quickly let her go "Blair what is the matter" I asked "You wouldn't let my arms down." She said frustrated. "I am sorry I was just playing with you" I tried. "WELL YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE HORNY, I WANTED TO TOUCH YOU TO" she yelled annoyed. Shocked by her admitting that I smirked at her "IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU BASSHOLE" she screamed throwing a pillow at me; dodging it I thought we weren't going to continue you this "Well do you want to watch a movie" I asked her. This just ticked her off even more though. "NO, I WANT YOU FUCKING MAKE LOVE TO ME" She shouted. Obliging I got between her legs and thrust into her as hard as I could "OHHHHHH YES CHUCK, PLEASE HARDER" she screamed out in pleasure. "FUCK BLAIR" I yelled in return grabbing her by the neck and smashing my lips on hers. I started to feel her wall clench around me and so she tried to pull away from me so she could scream as she came. I refused to let go of her and we climaxed together while she whimpered into my mouth. Breaking apart I rolled off of as she came to cuddle on top of my chest "I love you" I told her. She looked up at me in surprise "I…..love ….you…too" she yawned snuggling against my sweaty chest. Soon we both fell asleep in our own world.

Wakening up early that morning me Blair had gotten the entire funeral planning done and was now in her living room eating a whole chocolate cake to ourselves. "Blair I need to talk to about something" "hmmm" she answered with a mouth full of cake and I just laughed. "Well…..you know the other night when you fell I asleep after we made love" I asked her a she just smiled shyly at me getting ready to dive into another bite of cake. "Well with the way you were acting with all the emotions I decided to browse the web a bit to see if I could find anything to help us." I said carefully not wanting to set her off. She looked up at me so I continued on "I typed in you symptom and the answer I got shock me to say the least" "Well what did you get" she asked me. "I am not going to counseling Charles Bass" so don't even try she barked out at me. I nodded my head no and then motioned her to come and sit on my lap which she did willingly. "Well then what did it say" she asked. "Blair it said that with your symptoms that you are most likely to be pregnant." I told her. She didn't say anything for a while but when she did I was surprised to hear her answer "Do…do you want a baby" she asked nervously. "I want what you want I told her. so does this mean you not angry" "No I am not angry, shocked but not angry." She admitted. I grinned at her and then brought her in for a kiss and she eagerly accepted. Pulling away from her so we could catch her breath I asked her "Blair we should probably get you a test to make sure don't you think?" "Yeah that would be a good idea. Ok so you are going to go buy it" "Blair I am not going to go out in public to but you a test" I told her stubbornly "I SAID YOU ARE SO GET YOU ASS UP A GO." She yelled. As she helped me get my coat and scarf on I turned to kiss her goodbye. I turned to leave when she stopped me "Chuck I also would like some purple and red popsicles, Godiva's, sausage, apple pie with canned whip, some grapes and strawberries, love you by." And with that she turned to go back to her room. Stepping into the elevator I banged my head against the wall; if she really is pregnant I don't think I will survive 9 whole months.

_**So shall I continue. Xoxo-Manhattan**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**_

Walking through the elevator doors three hours later with tons of bags in my hands I was met with Blair lying on the couch with her favorite blue silk rob on watching a movie. As I walked closer to the couch without her still not noticing me I snuck up behind her and kissed her neck "eeeeeeeeeeekkkk" she squealed in surprise. She turned around immediately and wrapped her arms around my neck "took you long enough Bass" "Well excuse me Waldorf but your craving are not exactly the easiest thing to find" I teased. Rolling her eyes at my dramatics she pulled harder on my neck so that I was crawling over the couch and settling on top of her; she started to trail kisses on my face down to my neck "Baby I was only gone for three hours" I said. She pulled away from me with an adorable pouty look on her face "You don't want me" she whined. "B we both know that is not true so don't even go there" I warned sternly. "Then make love to me" "that's all you had to ask". Glaring at me as I started to unbutton her robe she started to fumble with my shirt buttons. I kissed her neck and then started to trail then all the way down. "Chuck" she purred "yes baby tell me what you want" "mmmmmm" she whimpered. Before I knew what was happening she grabbed me by my hair pulled me up and then flipped are positions to where she was on top. "I want you now" she reached down grabbed my shirt and pulled, buttons flew everywhere as I stared at her in shock while she giggled; was I in for a long night. Not that I minded.

A few hours later I woke to a tiny little body crawling on top of me "Chuck wake up" a little minx whispered in my ear "mmm" I groaned. "Come on wake up I am board" she whined. Opening my eyes I was met with two big doe brown eyes with a pleading look in them. "Hey" I said. "Hi". "So how long have we been asleep?" "Four hours. I saw all the stuff you bought me and they were really yummy." She told me. "You already ate everything?" I asked her and she just blushed. I laughed at this and leaned over to give her a quick kiss "So what were you watching before we got… carried away" "I was watching Gone with Wind when you so rudely interrupted me" "Oh is that right" I said with raised eyebrows "mmmmhhhhhh" she replied in a matter of fact voice. "Well what can I possibly do to make it up to you?" "Well first you can go bring me my pregnancy test, then watch the movie all over again with me and afterwards you are going to make love to me again" "oh is that right" "yes that is now go get my test" she said pushing me off the couch. Huffing I went and grabbed the bags off the floor and brought them over to where she was sitting. I sat down next to her and dug through the bag until I found the shiny purple box. I sat the bag down and handed it to her "here. Now go find out if we're going to have a little Bass" I teased. "Shut it Bass or you won't be able to make anymore baby Bass's" she warned and I just put my hands up in fake surrender as she started to walk towards the bathroom. I saw here disappear behind the door so I just sat back and waited.

About twenty minutes later I jumped when I heard a loud squeal. I turned my head to see an ecstatic Blair rushing to me. Blair through her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. "Were going to have a little Bass Chuck" she squealed in my ear. Shocked I pulled her head back from my neck and stared her in the eyes. "I am going to be a daddy?" I asked her and she nodded her head eagerly. Neither of us knew who made the first move but we didn't care all we wanted to do in that moment was to make love to each other over and over again. Blair grabbed my face in her hands and started to trail kisses down my neck while I gently laid us down on the couch. I groaned when I felt her tiny hands start to pry my shirt out of my pant and sneak p my shirt. "Blair your killing me" I moaned out and she just giggles. "Chuck I want you inside of me" she purred in my ear. Quickly shedding of both of our cloths I enter her slowly and she mewled under me thrashing her head back and forth in pleasure. I let her adjust to me for a moment before I started to move; thrusting my hips forward she put her arms around my back and dug her nails in t my back to hold on. I latched my mouth on to hers and started to thrust as hard as I could "mmmmm Chuck please I am close" "I know bay its ok come for me" I soothed in her ear. "No she nodded her head. "Come with me" she demanded. I felt her walls clench tighter around me and I knew she couldn't hold on much longer so I it was a hell of a good thing I was ready to come. With one more powerful thrust I spilled my seed inside of her as with climaxed together. Falling on top of her my hand made its way to her tummy and I looked down to the growing bulge and stared down at it with adoration. Lost in the moment I didn't see Blair starring at me with the same look I was giving her stomach. I felt her cup my cheek and brought it up to look her in the eyes. "I love you" she whispered. "Blair you don't have to say th…." But she put her finger to my lips and shushed me "Chuck I know I don't have to say that but I want to because I love you and it makes me love you a million times more when I see you looking at our child like the way you just did and I know for a fact that you and me are going to be the best parents we can be." She told me gently pressing a kiss to my four head. "I love you more than anything I the world Blair and I mean that. I know it took you a lot of strength to let me in after what I did especially, with everything that happened recently." I said hesitantly and I watched her gulp. "But I need to ask you something and you need to know that I completely understand if you say no." "What do you want to ask me Chuck?" she replied with one hand stroking my face and the other running through my hair. "Blair baby, Marry me!" and at that moment the elevator doors dinged opened and out walked out Harold Waldorf with Roman. I looked over to the elevator to see Blair's dad standing there with a not so happy look on his face. "Blair is that you and Charles" Harold asked. "Daddy" Blair cried looking away from me as If she just noticed him. She quickly pushed me off of her and hurried to get dressed while I did the same. When we were put together the best e could we looked over to see an amused Roman and a curious Harold. Blair quickly rushed over and gave them both a hug and then pulled away. "I am so happy that you're both here" she told them. "Well I hope we didn't interrupt what you were doing." Roman teased giving Blair's shoulder a playful nudge. I made my way over to where they were standing a looped my arm around a very red Blair. "How about we all have dome late lunch I suggested. "I think that's a marvelous Idea" Roman said cheerfully. "Yes that is a good Idea" Harold said. As the two men pressed the elevator door button me and Blair made our way to the closet to get our coats when I was slammed up against the wall and met with two Big doe brown eyes. "Yes"

**So shall I continue?**

**Xoxo-m**


	6. Chapter 6

"yes." She whispered and with that she turned on her heal and walked off to join the elevator; I quickly followed after my state of shock. The women I loved just accepted my proposal. Walking into the elevator I took my place by a beaming Blair. "So where would like to go for lunch?" I asked. "Butter sounds really good right now" answered Blair. "Wonderful" replied an enthusiastic Roman. Ding! Sounded the elevator and the doors slid opened and we all made our way out to the parked limo. Pulling up to Butter Roman and Harold exited the with a following Blair but I pulled her back in. "Do you mean it?" I asked eagerly. "Mean what?" she said with a smirk on her ruby lips. "Blair" I warned. She immediately noticed my discomfort and cupped my face in her hands. "Chuck I meant it when I said yes. I want to be your wife I love you." She said pressing a kiss to my lips. "Now let's go eat baby Bass is hungry." With us both laughing we quickly exited the car just in time to meet up with Harold and Roman.

We got seated right away in a booth in the back by one of the hostess and quickly ordered our meals. When the waitress left we were left in a awkward silence. "So daddy did you and Roman have a good flight" Blair tried. "Yes everything went fine. So what have you and Charles been up to?" Harold asked suspiciously. "Well Chuck has been by my side the whole time and has been really great with helping with cope with everything. I really don't think I could have made it without him." Blair replied squeezing my hand under the table and I squeezed back. "Well that's just wonderful" Roman said excitedly. "I think that it is so wonderful to have someone with you while going through a trial as big as this" Roman continued on in his thick French accent. "When exactly did you and Charles get back together Blair" Harold said icily taking a sip of his coffee. I and Blair immediately tensed up. I knew that this was going to come up sometime because I know that Blair did not fail in telling her father what I did and I am positive he hated me for it. How could he not I hate myself for it. "Daddy…." She hesitated so I took over. "We didn't exactly expect to get back together right away but when Eleanor died she needed someone and I wanted to be there for her more than anything because I know what she is going through, and whether she just wanted me there as a friend or something more I knew that I wanted and needed to be there." I said whole heartedly. I glanced at the corner of my eye and I saw Blair looking at me with love filled eyes. Before anyone could get anything else out our food had arrived. Through the rest of the dinner everyone was quiet until I had paid the bill and we were getting into the limo. Arriving back at Blair's we all exited the car and started to make our way up the apartment. "Blair before you go in can I have a word with you" Harold asked. "Sure daddy. Chuck you can take Roman up and have some coffee or something." She said turning back to me. "Ok" I agreed and me and roman made our up.

"So daddy what did you want to talk about" I asked him. It was a little chilly outside so tucked my hands I my pockets and waited for what my dad had to say. "Blair I don't think that you and Charles needs to get back together right now." He said. I stared at him in shock; why would he say something like that.  
>"What are you talking about daddy I love Chuck and we want to be together." I tried to explain. "Just look at what he has done to you Blair. Do really think that anyone would do anything remotely close to what he has done to you to someone that they love." He said harshly. Hesitating a little because I knew on some level he was right. "But he said that he was sorry and I forgave him and me and Chuck…well we will find our way through it together." I said with a little more confidence in my voice. "Blair I am not trying to stop you from being happy but from what I see is that Charles hurt you and when your mother died you were very hurt and then he came and saw you at a bad time and thought that he could get you back with opened arms. I thought you were smarter than that Blair, I mean why on earth would you take someone back when they have dragged you through hell like he has." He tried again and I just stood there not defending myself. "I know that some point in your life Blair that you loved this man but, he's not good for you. He is sick Blair, emotionally unstable and I think that he needs to get help before you think about even letting him back into you like." He finished. I stood there thinking for a moment, maybe he was right and maybe it was time to get rid of Chuck Bass. "Thank you daddy I'll go and send Roman down" and with that I turned on my heels and made my way up to my apartment. Exiting the elevator I took my coat off and out in the coat closet. I walked over and into the living room to see Chuck and Roman with a cup of coffee chatting. "Roman daddy is waiting for you down stairs" I told him sweetly. "Of course belle." He said rising and giving me kiss on the cheek "I will see both of you soon" and with that he was gone. I saw Chuck getting up and putt his cup on the table. "How did your conversation with your father go?" "Everything went fine" I said a little icily and I knew that he noticed as he made his way over to me. He bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I saw that he was about to say something but before he could get anything out I beat him to it "Chuck I want you to leave and don't come back" I told him harshly. I saw his face fall and I knew deep down that I had hurt him. Badly. But I ignored it and kept my ground. "What" he asked sadly as his hands dropped from my shoulders. I took a step back and made my way over to the stair case and started to climb them "Don't play dumb with me Chuck you heard exactly what I said. I want you to get you stuff and leave this apartment the same way you entered and don't come back." I said harshly. "Blair can you at least tell me what I did wrong I don't understand." He begged. "Look Chuck I don't have time for this. You want to know what you did wrong well that's pretty easy maybe it has to do with that fact that you sold me for a hotel last year or slept with that stupid gothic slut but oh know you are just the perfect angel and the minuet something bad happens to me here you are playing the good guy and trying to use my hurt to get me to fall back into your arms again." "What the hell are you taking about Blair I thought you forgave me, what started this. Was it something that I said at dinner or something and why the hell would I do something like that to you I would never use your hurt against you?" "Chuck I just realized that I don't want you anymore and that I don't think that you are healthy for me or this baby and you don't deserve to be around us." By this time I had made my way to the top of the stairs and was fighting over the balcony. "Blair please" he begged. "I love you so much and I will do whatever it is that you want me to do. Just tell me what to do so that I can fix this." He pleaded. "Why won't you get it Chuck there is absolutely nothing that you can do for me to forgive you? I. don't. want. You. And why can't you get that I don't want you me and my baby's life. Besides what makes you think that you would even be a good father. Your own father hated you and your only family left does everything in his power to hurt you and I don't want that in my life and you sick Chuck and I don't love you anymore." When those words left my mouth I knew that there was no taking it back. I saw his face completely crumble and if I didn't know any better I could swore that I saw a tear slowly make its way down his pale cheek. I can't believe that I had just said that to him. I just took his weakest spot and through it back in his face. But before I could even say anything I watched him go over to the couch picked up his brief case then walked over to the coat closet and put his jacket on and made his way over to the elevator. He pressed the button and got in. when the doors started to slide closed I saw his head bent down in a defeated way. The last thing I saw that night was a crystal clear tear make it way to the red carpet. That is when I let my tears fall so I quickly made my way to my room and slammed the door shut and collapsed on my bed and sobbed in to the darkness has I just realized the pain that I had caused to the man that had unconditionally loved me and standed by me.<p>

**So shall I continue? **

**p.s. I love reviews and I havnt been getting a lot of them on this story so I don't know if I am doing a bad job or guys have lost interest but please let me know. Also Army Strong will be up soon. Xoxo-m**


	7. Chapter 7

I stepped into my penthouse at the Empire defeated. I dropped all my stuff on the floor when I entered and made my way over to the bar to pour myself a scotch. Making my way over to my couch I sat down and dwelled on what just happened; I just proposed to Blair, she said yes, we went to dinner, she had a talk with her father and then she killed me. I just don't understand why she would drag me along like this. I mean with me proposing to her and us spending our days together and then all of a sudden she just rips my heart out and I know that I did wrong and I hate myself for it but she told me that she forgave me and we would get through it and now I am not even aloud to see my own child. I must be the biggest idiot in the world if I still love her after what she just said to me; she took the thing that she knew would hurt me the most and through it in my face. I need to get away from New York. If Blair doesn't love me anymore and after what she just did to me I don't think that I could bear to even face her ever again. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my private jet "I need you to prepare the Bass jet, I am heading to Prague in the morning" I commanded. "We will be ready for you in the morning Mr. Bass" they replied back. "Thank you" and with that I hung up.

Later in the middle of the night I woke up sweating from a nightmare. I have been tossing and turning all night and the baby was making me throw up nonstop. I didn't know what wrong with me or the baby but, if I had to guess it would be because both of us was so use to having the daddy's arms around us throughout the whole entire night. When I thought about that, all of the night events had come flooding back into my head with everything that I did and said to him. Like the when I told him to leave and then I shouted that he would be a horrible father to our baby on the way. All of this made me cry and by now I had tears streaming down my face. I was so horribale to him that it I my mind what he did to me and what I did to him were about the same. He had been so good to me these past couple weeks and the minuet my father shows up and gives his opinion I go and listen to him. I couldn't get the image of his face out of my head when I told him that I didn't love him anymore; the way that it just fell like that and when he saw come inside he looked so happy to see me and I just crushed him. The way he begged and pleaded to stay and for me to forgive him. I am such an awful person. With that thought in my head I put my hand on my tummy and fell into a restless sleep.

_Early the next morning-_

I was woken up by the smell of blueberry pancakes and my mouth watered so I grabbed my silk blue robe and headed down stairs. When I opened the door to the kitchen I was met with daddy and roman making breakfast. "Blair you are up, wonderful, me and Harold have made you and Charles breakfast." Roman told me happily. With the mention of chucks name I felt like I was just crushed under a pile of bricks. "When do you think Charles will be down my belle his plate is getting chilly" roman said sweetly. "Acutely Roman me and chuck broke up last night" I informed them quietly as I took my seat on one of the bar stools that were lined up with the counter top. I heard roman gasp as if he had just heard the most horrid thing in his life "Well Blair that is so sad but I guess when thing are not mend to work there not meant to work" my father said. I just ignored me and started to eat the pancakes that roman had placed in front of me. "Harold" Roman said as he hit his arm gently "that is such an awful thing to say. I am sure whatever it is Blair that you and Charles will get through it together" he told me in a matter of fact voice. Not wanting to talk about it anymore I just looked up at both of them and gave them both a small smile and then continued to eat my pancakes. Later when Roman dismissed himself to go to the restroom my father made his way over to me "Blair I think you made a very wise decision" he told me and all I could think of was that the baby growing inside of me wouldn't ever know what a great man his daddy was or how his daddy loved purple and bow ties. "Dad" I said quietly. "Yes Blair" "I am pregnant. I and Chuck were going to get married and…." I couldn't finfish my sentence because I was sobbing so hard. I felt that warm arms wrap around me and I was too weak to do anything about them no matter how mad I was at the person that they belonged to. "Blair-bear its ok we will get through this. You don't have to marry Charles just because he got you pregnant. You don't even have to keep it if you don't want to." He said skeptically. When he said that I could not take it so I pulled away from him to look at his face "I cannot believe that you would say that about your own grandchild." I told him harshly as I pushed him away from me and I got up from the bar stool. "I listened to your advice daddy. I said thing to Chuck that if anyone would have said things like that to me I would probably have wanted to die and the whole time he was begging and pleading for me to tell him what to do so that he could fix it but, I couldn't do it because we had gotten through all of our problems for the time being and were fine. We have a baby on the way and both of were excited. We were going to get married and move in together but… I listened to you….and it was the worst thing I have ever done." With that I flew from the kitchen ignoring him when he called out for me. I ran over to the elevator and pressed the button to get in. I flew through the lobby to get to my town car but, I was stopped when my phone went off, so I quickly got in the car and then pulled out my phone to see a message from gossip girl so opened it

_**Well good morning upper east sider. Rumor has it that C was seen boarding his famous Bass jet all by his lonesome on his way to Prague without B. Awwwwww that's so sad we all though they were going to make it but I guess B had her last straw with his Bass self. I wonder how C is going to lick his wounds this time. So to all my spy's out there I am relying on you to all watch out and report back to me. You know you love me xoxo- Gossip Girl**_

I strolled down below to see Chuck getting on the jet and a bunch of men behind him loading all of his suit cases on the jet. I can't believe that he was leaving he can't leave what about me and the baby. "JFK airport and step on it" I yelled at my chauffer. It was the longest car ride of my life. I could have sworn everything was going in slow motion. When we had finally had arrived at the airport I flung myself from the car just in time to see it take off. No I thought to myself I should have made I should have been here boarding that plane with him. I turned back to my car and got back in "Take me around to the front" I told him. Exiting the car again I made my way through everyone that had been rushing the opposite way I made my way over to the counter. "I need a ticket to Prague."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Laying my head back on the seat while I was sipping my scotch I waited for the plane to take off. I was headed over to plague and I didn't even know what I was going to do there but, I just needed to get away from the pain and New York.

_**So shall I continue?**_

_**Xoxo-Manhattan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all who reviewed I appreciate it a lot. I hope you all like this chapter and please REVIEW.**

**!. Anyways enjoy **

Chucks POV

Entering my hotel suite in Prague I threw myself down on to the bed.

'I have all the money I could want and out of all of it none of it can take the pain that I feel right now away' I thought to myself.

'Maybe if I go out and have a little fun would numb the pain. I rather have it gone for a little while than not at all and afterwards I can do it all over again.'

Getting up from the bed I grabbed my jacket, wallet, and Blair's ring that I had asked Mike to get for me before I boarded the plane.

XOXO X XOXOX XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXX XOOXOXO

When I got off the plane I had a car waiting for me to take me where I needed to go.

Deciding to check into a hotel first I told my driver the destination.

On my way to the hotel I thought about what I was going to say to him when I find him. After what I did and said to him, it will take a miracle to forgive me. What was I thinking listening to my father; we were so happy and engaged with our baby on the way and then my dad make one little speech and I run from him like he just committed the worst crime in history.

"Ma'am we are here" said the driver.

"Thank you" I replied exiting the car as he got out of the car to help me with my bags.

I made my way up to the hotel desk to check myself in and to see if a certain Bass was also checked in at the moment.

"Hi, I would like a room please" I asked in my normal confidant self.

"Here is you room key and have a nice stay." He told me after getting all my information.

"Thank you and I also have a question. There wouldn't be a Charles Bass checked in at the moment would you?" I asked.

"I am sorry ma'am but I cannot release such information." He told me which just got me annoyed.

"Well I am his fiancée and you see he doesn't know that I am surprising him soooo….if you could just help me out a little bit I would greatly appreciate it." I told him batting my eyelashes.

"Of course ma'am, my apologize. Mr. Bass is staying in room 1812 top floor and here is your card." He said while handing me the envelope.

"Thank you so much" I told him.

Making my way over to the elevator I pressed for the top floor.

Exiting I walked down the halls until I found his door. Nervous I hesitated before gently knocking on the door. There was no answer the first time so I tried again. I knocked for about ten minutes before I gave up and entered my card.

Walking into the hotel room I was nervous that I was going to find something I wasn't going t like, but all I found was emptiness besides his suitcases on the floor next to the couch. Sighing I put my purse down and went over to his suit cases. Not being able to lift it cause of my small bump I laid it onto the floor and pulled out some of Chucks silk pajamas and put them on. Afterward I placed a call to room service knowing that I needed to eat for the little being inside me and then crawled into bed waiting for Chucks return.

Stumbling into the elevator I made my way up to my hotel room looking forward to the night of sleep, but dreading the morning.

Fumbling with my room key card as it finally made it into the golden metal slaught I fell through the door as it shut loudly behind me. Making my way over to the bed in the dark I flopped down onto the bed.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK" someone yelped under me. Startled I pulled back the covers underneath me to see none other than Blair Waldorf under me.

"Blair" I said in a rasped voice.

"Chuck" she whispered back.

To shocked to understand what was going on I tried to get up but ended up falling back and crashing into the night stand and hit my head.

"Chuck" I heard Blair shriek. As she jumped down from the bed and kneeled down beside.

"Chuck come on let's get you into the bathroom." She said gently patting my face.

Letting her help me too drunk to yell at her right now; as we made our way into the bathroom she sat me down on the tub ledge while I watched put the sink on to wet a cloth.

As I watched her I suddenly had the urge to vomit. Throwing myself over the porcelain bowl I puked all my insides out. I continued throwing up when I felt tiny cool hands on my four head and in my hair.

When I was done I fell against her as she caressed me in the gentlest **ways' as** I turned my face into her stomach. I was met with her baby bump and I immediately got excited when I saw how big my child inside her has grown.

I lifted her shirts up and saw her beautiful pale skin rounded with our baby. I laid my head on her stomach and nuzzled it for comfort when I heard her gasp.

I looked up to see her looking down at me with tears in her eyes. "Chu…Chuck…I am so sorry, I love you so much." She was cried out now sobbing.

Slowly sitting up I looked at her across from me and just stared at her. I had two oppositions, one, I can tell her to leave my suit and I never want to see her again, or take her into my arms right now and forget about this until the morning. I like opposition two better.

"Come here" I said gently sobering up a little. I took her sobbing form into my arms as she burrowed her head in to my neck. I rubbed her back in soothing circles as I laid my head on top of her head.

We sat there for a good twenty minutes as she sobbed her little heart out. On some level I know that Blair is sorry for what she did to me I just need to get out of her why she did it in the morning.

Knowing that we were not going to make it to the because of my intoxication and her restlessness I pulled both of us into the huge bath tub and laid her on top of me. We both fell asleep like this; I knew that we both were going to have one hell of a morning, but for now I had the women I loved and our growing baby in my arms right now.

_**So please tell me what you think and I hoped you all enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW. Xoxo-manhattan**_


	9. Chapter 9

Blair woke to someone smashing there face in to her breast so she looked down. She was met with one of the cutest things she has ever seen. Chuck was sleeping soundly with his face buried deep between her breasts while making a soft snoring sound. Every now and then he would open and close his mouth as if he was trying to latch on to something which she found even cuter.

While stroking his hair off his four head she started to think about what she was going to say to him once he awoke. She wouldn't blame him for never forgiving her; what she did to him was horrible and to top it off she brought his mother and father into it. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt chuck stir on top of her.

"Blair" he murmured.

Stroking his hair softly she replied "I'm right here baby."

He tried to get up but she held him down "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Hesitating she said, "I didn't mean any of" she said quickly. "I was confused and and I got into a fight with my father about it, but in the end I took his side and said a bunch of things that I didn't mean. I am so sorry. Chuck" I quickly rushed out.

He lifted his head from my chest to look at me. His eyes look glazed over and she felt bad for putting this on him right now because he probably had a terrible headache from his hangover.

"I don't really know what to say Blair. What you did hurt like hell and I want to forgive you , I really do, but …" he trailed off. He looked down to where her chest was again.

"Chuck look at me please" I said softly. When he didn't bring his head up I brought it up for him with my hand.

"I would love for you to forgive me even though I know I don't deserve it. I missed you so much and I don't know if you believe me or not but I hope you do. I couldn't sleep; our baby missed you more than anything. It never stopped kicking around the evening because it wanted its daddy." I nearly sobbed out. "I missed waking up to in the morning and eating breakfast in your lap while you rubbed my tummy and making plans for our days. Please Chuck please, I will do anything" I said leaving trails of kisses and my tears down his neck.

I felt him gently rub my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Blair I already forgave you believe it or not." He said to me.

"Then why did you leave the country" I cried into him.

"Because I was hurt Blair and I hated being so close to and not being able to go near you. I felt helpless knowing that you were alone with my baby in side of you and you wouldn't let me near you so I thought, why not go to Prague" he said softly against my ear.

"I love you so much" I cried and then smashed my lips onto his.

He kissed back feverishly while reaching down for my nighty that I wore last night.

8 HR LATER—

Laying on his chest out o f breath I played with his chest hair. We listened to the soft knocking of the rain on the window of the hotel while he gently patted my hair and traced patterns on down my arm.

"Chuck, were hungry" I told him while snuggling into him more.

"What would you two like to eat" he asked with a teasing tone.

"I would like some pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, some crème puffs, éclairs, ooooohhh and some French toast with lots of powder sugar and then you can order whatever you want sweetie." I told him.

Chuckling to himself he moved around underneath me in order to get to the phone. When he got up I immediately regretted asking him for breakfast because I already felt so cold without him wrapped around me and our little one that was currently in me.

I shuffled over to his body that was turned away from me. I heard him giving orders to the chef that was on the phone. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my small legs around his torso to where my heat was rubbing against his back and then I pulled the blankets from behind me and wrapped them around us. Ending his conversation on the phone he turned around in my arms and gave me a heated look.

"Are you sure you and out little isn't hungry for something else?" he asked me with raised eyebrows.

"mmmmmm" was all I said while arching up against him.

"I ll take that as a yes" he chuckled while bending down and kissing her swelling breast.

"Chuck I love you so so much. I want you to know that" she moaned.

"and I you" he whispered.

**Ok so thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate it. I don't know if you guys want army strong updated but if you do just review on here and ill have it up tomorrow. Hope you liked it. Xoxo-m**


End file.
